Innocence
by KaneMisaki
Summary: They wanted to run away from the present, to leave behind all the blood-shed of the war. Never in Hermione's wildest dreams did she think they would end up in the far past of the Founders' time! Not only does she have to find a way back, but she also has to take care of Harry, who's unstable.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Innocence  
Ch. Rate: T  
Word Count: 732  
Summary: They wanted to run away from the present, to leave behind all the blood-shed of the war. Never in Hermione's wildest dreams did she think they would end up in the far past of the Founders' time! Not only does she have to find a way back, but she also has to take care of Harry, who's unstable.  
Chapter Warning(s): A little bit of gore.  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowlings  
Note(s): Founders' time, slightly unstable Harry Potter, big sister Hermione, and Ron is dead from war. There is NO bashing of the Weasleys.** _"Italics" are the past memories of the characters. _

* * *

_Red was the color that he grew to hate most. Red was the color that painted the school's ground. It was the color that every living person was dyed in. Yet worse of all, red was the color of blood._

_How long has it been since this endless battle raged on, The Battle of Hogwarts. Days? Weeks? Months? Perhaps long treacherous years? No, it was less than all of that, even less than a day._

_Every bone in his body cried for rest, yet he dealt minor injuries compared to others. His eyes were drooping from exhaustion, but no one had slept either. Harry James Potter had no right to complain about his exhaustion, or about his aching bones. No, he of all people did not deserve it. He was the 'Golden Boy', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and now he was the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'._

_Yet, all he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. "Harry!"_

_It was warm, so warm that he wanted to sleep right there; in her arms. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she cried in dim joy that he was alive, and that the horror was now gone. She clung onto him tightly, not willing to lose another friend._

_"Hermione, where's Ron?" Harry mumbled tiredly._

_Hermione froze, and then sobs racked her whole body. He didn't know why she was crying, after all Ron was right there. Laying on the ground, sleeping quietly. It took all his strength to get away from her and crawl towards his other friend._

_Ron looked like he was having a nightmare. His face was twisted in unimaginable pain, and he was sleeping in an awkward position. The right leg was bent at an odd angle, and there was a large bleeding gash on his left shoulder to the right rib. Red. The ground that Ron was laying on was dyed a crimson red._

_A horrible feeling twisted in his stomach, and he feebly shacked the other awake. "Ron? Wake up. Ron, this isn't the time to be joking around you prick! Ron!"_

_Hermione cried loudly, and she pulled him back. "Ron's gone, Harry! He's gone."_

_Gone. No, Hermione was wrong. Ron couldn't be gone, he was right there. In front of them! Sleeping like a little baby, not caring that his friends were worried about him. That little prick!_

_Harry tried to get up again, but Hermione's grip on him tightened. "Please, Harry! Please..." She begged pitifully._

_He froze and stayed in place. He couldn't deny her this, not a simple request such as this. Even though she was wrong, and that their friend was right there in front of them. Not even five foot away._

_"Hermione, when Ron wakes up lets go somewhere far away." Harry said once her sobs subsided. Her only response was a shaky nod._

"I'm so tired." Harry mumbled drowsily.

"I know Harry, I know." Hermione whispered with a small smile before kissing him on the forehead, and pulling the blanket over him.

The younger of the two fell asleep quickly, and Hermione could only stare at him with fondness. She got up from her position by his side and walked out the room. He needed his sleep and she wouldn't disturb him from it.

She pulled the curtains down to cover the windows, and blew out the light from the candles. The little cottage they were in had no electricity, and using magic would have been too bright for the younger to sleep to. A dim light would do for him, and so she complied to it.

Walking to her room, she began to pack the rest of her belongings. Harry hadn't taken much with him after they left Hogwarts, so it was easier for him to pack his belongings, but she still had a bit left to take care of.

_"It's useless Hermione! Just take Harry to St. Mungo's!"_

_"No! He's not insane. Harry will be alright!"_

Gritting her teeth lightly she looked down and noticed that she was clutching onto a piece of paper. She loosened her grip and tried to smoothed it out as best she could and read it's contents. After doing so, she bit her lip and resumed her packing.

There was no need to get stuck in the past.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Innocence**  
**Ch. Rate: T**  
**Word Count: 945**  
**Summary: They wanted to run away from the present, to leave behind all the blood-shed of the war. Never in Hermione's wildest dreams did she think they would end up in the far past of the Founders' time! Not only does she have to find a way back, but she also has to take care of Harry, who's unstable.**  
**Chapter Warning(s): Not any that I can think of. **  
**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowlings**  
**Note(s): Founders' time, slightly unstable Harry Potter, big sister Hermione, and Ron is dead from war. There is NO bashing of the Weasleys. Harry from the books will be in 'sleep' mode, and he is incredibly childish.**  
"_Italics" are the past memories of the characters._

**Beta Reader by Littleoldmeeeee. Thank you very much! You're awesome! **

* * *

_"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ginny whispered mournfully to the person right next to her._

_"It's okay." Was all Hermione could say, as she watched Harry intently from across the room._

_Harry was absent-mindedly flipping through a picture book on the floor. When he came across a certain picture that he liked he would pick it up and show it to Hermione. Currently he was showing her a picture of a flying dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, and gabbled about it excitedly._

_"Hermione! Isn't this dragon cool?" Harry asked eagerly. _

_"Yes, Harry. It's really cool." Hermione agreed before forcing out a smile._

"Harry, wake up." Hermione gently nudged her friend, and waited patiently for him to respond.

Seeing that he had turned over and was now mumbling a few indistinguishable words, she shook him a little harder. Groggy emerald green eyes opened lazily before focusing on the other occupant of the room, and Harry immediately attached himself to her. Hermione gave him a small smile, before she began to coax him to let go and get ready.

"It's time to go Harry. We'll go and visit Ron, and then we'll leave to find a better place." She whispered quietly.

He brought a fist up to his face and rubbed his eyes, before yawning and getting up from his bed. Shuffling to the trunk at the foot of his bed; Harry kneeled and took out a set of clean clothes. Hermione smiled brightly, and walked out the room; preparing breakfast for the both of them.

The breakfast was simple, a far cry from the extravagance of Hogwarts mealtimes, but it was still delicious. Hermione had carefully made all of Harry's favorites - bacon, eggs, sausages, toast with marmalade, and black pudding. He ate happily, dripping a bit of marmalade on his shirt, and Hermione watched him quietly with a wistful expression before eating her own serving.

The silence was comfortable and light between them, but their momentary time of peace had to come to an end at some point. Their breakfast had come to a sudden end, when there was suddenly loud knocking at the door.

Harry quickly glanced up, and there was a look of intense fear on his face. Hermione, seeing this, quickly tried to soothe him, before getting up from her position and leaning against the wall. She quietly moved closer to the window and looked through it expertly.

Outside of their little cottage were a team of Aurors, according to their uniforms.

Hermione couldn't help but narrow her eyes. She moved away from the window and turned to Harry. Placing a single finger to her mouth, she indicated for him to be quiet. The door banged once more, and this time there was a command.

"Hermione Granger! We have information that you have Harry Potter in your custody when he is supposed to be at St. Mungo's! Open this door immediately."

Upon hearing this, Harry's eyes widened in childish fear, and he dashed to his room. Hermione followed suite and ran in to comfort him as best as she could. She quietly whispered words of comfort, and told him that no one was taking him away. The front door smashed to the ground and she heard the Aurors had shattered through the charm she had placed on it when they first moved in the cottage, as though it were a mere charm from a first year student.

She slammed the bedroom door shut and placed the strongest charms she could think of on the door, before running to Harry's side. She quickly shrinked the trunk in his room, and placed it in her pockets before wrapping her arm around a shaking Harry.

"I don't want to go with them." Harry whispered, clutching on to her tightly.

This shattered Hermione's heart, and she shook her head. "They aren't taking you anywhere." She whispered soothingly, before trying to Apparate.

However the Apparation was a fail, and it didn't take her long to realize what had happened. After all, the anti-Apparation wards had been used on her before during the time of war. For the first time in what seemed like forever, dread gripped her heart. She couldn't help but shiver in fear when she heard the Aurors trying to break down the only barrier between them.

Hermione clutched her eyes close, and desperately tried to apparate. She kept on concentrating, but she just couldn't. It was at times like these that she felt absolutely powerless. Even during the time when they had been on the run from Voldemort, she was useless and couldn't do anything. The only thing she was good at was advising Harry and Ron, and trying to keep their group together.

"Hermione, where do you want to go?" Harry calmly asked.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He looked up into her eyes, and all she could do was sit there in shock. Not since Ron's death, no, not since the war, Harry had not had that clear look in his eyes. Since the day that the nightmare ended, his eyes were always clouded.

"Anywhere, anywhere as long as we don't lose each other." She found herself answering.

A smile graced his features, and she could only watch as a chant fell from his lips. The door finally gave way, but Hermione could only focus on her dear friend before she finally began to lose conscious. The last thing she heard before completely blacking out was the screams of shock from the Aurors, and Harry telling her, "It's okay now Hermione. We'll see Ron soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Innocence**  
**Ch. Rate: T**  
**Word Count: 1,567**  
**Summary: They wanted to run away from the present, to leave behind all the blood-shed of the war. Never in Hermione's wildest dreams did she think they would end up in the far past of the Founders' time! Not only does she have to find a way back, but she also has to take care of Harry, who's unstable.**  
**Chapter Warning(s): Not any that I can think of. **  
**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowlings**  
**Note(s): Founders' time, slightly unstable Harry Potter, big sister Hermione, and Ron is dead from war. There is NO bashing of the Weasleys. Harry from the books will be in 'sleep' mode, and he is incredibly childish.**  
"_Italics" are the past memories of the characters._

**Beta Reader by Littleoldmeeeee. Thank you very much! You're awesome! **

* * *

_"Hermione, it's time to wake up."_

The bushy-haired female awoke with a jolt, and immediately sat up, without fully opening her eyes. Pain exploded in her cranium, and she clutched blearily at the tender area. Someone to her right retracted themselves, whimpering from pain. It wasn't until a second later that she recalled the incident that had taken place just before she had blacked out.

"Harry!" She mumbled, turning her head to the right, but keeping her eyes closed from the sudden golden light of the sun.

"Harry? Hwa sy Harry(1)?" A feminine voice asked. It was a woman's voice, but the words washed over her, completely incomprehensible to Hermione's ears.

Hermione tensed, then slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the lights.

Before her was a woman wearing ragged, peasant-like clothing from the middle ages. The woman was looking at Hermione curiously before looking down at her clothes and looking away. Hermione overlooked the woman's strange behaviour, and felt the rising panic inside her.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?" Hermione shouted.

She tried to get up, but her legs collapsed underneath her. For a moment all she saw was black, before refocusing, and realizing that she was now laying on the ground. The strange woman was now crouching next to her, with a concerned expression.

"Ore yun allmirt(2)?" The stranger asked.

Confusion clouded Hermione's mind, but she couldn't dwell on what was happening at the moment. The fatigue and exhaustion were getting to be too much for her to bear, and her eyelids started to droop. The stranger started to panic, but all Hermione could worry about was her dear friend. With the last of her strength, Hermione grabbed the woman by the arm and begged her to find Harry. A perplexed look flickered across the woman's face, but the tired female finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

In silence, , the older woman scanned the area around her, and after carefully making sure that there were no prying eyes, placed her hands on the younger woman's forehead. She whispered a short, but complexed, incantation and a warm orange glow surrounded them.

"Oh, I hope the spell worked." The kind woman muttered quietly, before picking the unconcious girl up.

_"Hermione! Please, let him go to St. Mungo's. He needs treatment!" Molly desperately pleaded with the other woman. _

_"There's nothing wrong with him!" Hermione argued angrily. _

_After the tragedy of Ron's death, this had been all Molly and Hermione would discuss. Molly would always beg the other to let Harry go, but Hermione would always refuse. The once friendly relationship between the two had slowly decayed to nothing more than resentment and anxiousness. _

_"He needs to be treated. I know that you don't want to leave him alone, but it would be for the best. Look at him Hermione; he's not the Harry you knew!" Molly tried to explain, but all she recieved was a frustrated glare. _

_"Harry isn't going to St. Mungo's. Harry, we're leaving, okay?" _

_Emerald eyes turned to her, and gave her a sweet smile before running up to her. The two companions bid farewell to the Weasley family, and Apparated away._

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, awakening abruptly from her sleep, and quickly sat up.

Bricks.

That was the first thing that she noticed. All around her were dried grey bricked walls that stood out unevenly at some joints, and were cracked at the others. The doorway was crudely made with wood, and the roof appeared to be made of straws. Another thing she noticed was that she was currently laying in a pile of straws.

"Oh, you're finally awake." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

Hermione looked up quickly. Before her loomed a giant of a man, though not as big as Hagrid. He had an unruly red mane, and bright green eyes. He stood to be around Ron's height, and appeared to be fairly strong.

"Helga has been worrying about you, and wondered if you would wake up." He said roughly, before turning his head around and yelling for his friend.

"Helga! She's awake."

"Yes, yes Godric. I heard you the first time." A faint voice replied.

All Hemrione could do was stare in shock, as all her common sense suddenly crashed down on her. She had to find Harry. Just as she was about to get up, Godric gave a small grunt, that could have been laughter, and something crashed on her.

Messy black her obscured her vision, and arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry inquired with concern.

Relief flooded Hermione's mind, and she gently nodded her head, resting her chin on his head. "Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

Harry merely nodded his head, and Hermione rubbed his back soothingly, completely unaware that the two strangers were warching them from the doorway. Helga was wearing a gentle smile, but Godric merely shrugged and returned to his previous chore.

Two more people to feed, he though bitterly, before picking up the axe and resuming the chopping of the wood in the back of the hut.

It was late noon by the time Harry fell asleep, and Hermione turned her attention to the other two. She was hesitant to ask any real questions, but Helga was the first to speak.

"He seems very attached to you, you know. When Godric first found him, he was very wary... he kept trying to run away," she commented.

For a moment, Hermione didn't want to answer, but knew that it would be incredibly rude to do so. Especially to the people who had just helped them.

"Harry and I are childhood friends... It isn't often that we are seperated, so he probably panicked." Hermione finally answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Really? A man who can't be without his childhood friend? That's pathetic, how's he going to survive in the world like that?" Godric said sharply.

"Godric!" Helga scolded him sternly.

A glare from Hermione was thrown Godric's way, but it soon weakened, as she looked at her sleeping friend. He was currently laying horizontally, using her lap as a pillow. She ran a hand through his locks, and spoke softly - so softly that the other two had to strain their ears to hear the words.

"It isn't his fault what happened to him."

Helga and Godric shared a look, before turning back to her. Hermione appeared to be absent-minde, but what they didn't know was that she was actually running through all the information presented to her that day, trying to make sense of it all.

Earlier that day she was sure that she couldn't understand a word that Helga spoke, but now she could. Then there were their names, Helga and Godric. Godric and Helga. The first names of the four Founders of Hogwarts.

No, that couldn't be. That was over a thousand years ago; it would be impossible for the Founders to still be alive today. But...

Hermione looked around the hut once again, and it had the exact replication of the huts during the time of the Middle Ages. During the Medieval Era, the peasents didn't have surnames. If she just asked about their last names then maybe she could confirm her suspicions, but if it really was the Middle Ages then it would be odd for her to ask for a second name.

Well she does have her wand on her, if she needed to Obliviate them...

Hermione tried to grope for her wand discreetly in her pocket, but realized that she wasn't wearing her cloak. Instead she was wearing a woollen tunic that covered her body a little too tightly for her comfort. She must still be groggy - it was unbelievable that she didn't notice the change in her clothing. Harry himself, was wearing a worn tunic that was tied at the waist with a type of sash, and wore leggings.

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione asked so suddenly that the other two were surprised that she spoke.

"Oh, they were dirty, so I cleaned them for you. They're currently hanging outside." Helga answered with a smile.

"Did you find a stick of sorts tangled in with them?" Hermione inquired, feeling nervous once more.

Helga thought back to the eventful day and nodded slowly, "Oh, yes. Harry saw it and immediately took it from my hands. He said that it was very important to you. I believe that he has it somewhere." Helga responded.

A sigh escaped from Hermione, and Godric saw her immense relief. Curious he voiced his question, regardless of the fact that it was none of his concerns.

"Why do you care about a thin little stick? Although I will admit that it was finely crafted."

"My mother and father bought it for me when I was younger." The lie automatically fell from her lips, and Hermione ducked her head to hide her widening eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now." Hermione yawned. " Thank you... for everyhting." she added.

Helga only gave her a warm smile while Godric shrugged.

She laid her head down on the straws, and gently positioned Harry to sleep right beside her. Closing her eyes, she slept for a few peaceful hours and rested once more.

* * *

1) Who is Harry

2) Are you alright?


End file.
